


An Invitation

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Dancing, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Kid Fic, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: Draco is perfectly content with enjoying the festivities from a distance, but his cousin and thatsexybloody godfather of his seem to have other ideas.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 18
Kudos: 131





	An Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #322:  
> 1\. Garments  
> 2\. Relatives by Marriage  
> 3\. Obstruction
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Tattoo
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

Draco’s gaze followed the newly-weds as they glided over the dance floor, Minister Shacklebolt guiding his bride effortlessly through the crowd. Aunt Andromeda looked regal in his arms, her grace and elegance unrivalled despite the rather modest gown she’d chosen for the occasion.

The happiness they radiated reached all the way over to Draco, making him smile absentmindedly where he sat on his own, surrounded by a sea of abandoned dinner tables. He took another sip from his drink, relishing the burn of the Firewhisky as it slid down his throat.

“Cousin Draco!”

The excited cry almost made Draco jump in his seat and splash the rest of his drink all over the white linen tablecloth. He blinked, startled, finally locating the bright blue mop of hair just before the five-year-old rounded the last table and rammed into him full force.

“Hey there, Teddy,” Draco chuckled, ruffling his warm sweaty locks. “Having fun?”

Last time he’d spotted the boy, he’d been executing some very energetic and yet-to-be-named dance with his godfather.

“Yeah,” Teddy nodded enthusiastically, “Uncle Harry’s been teaching me how to dance.”

“Did he now?” Draco said amused, lifting a questioning eyebrow. “What kind of dance was it? It looked terribly complicated.”

“Oh, it was easy. Come on, we’ll show you.” Teddy grabbed his hand and started to pull on it.

“I-I don’t think—"

“Scared, Malfoy?”

Potter’s smooth barytone sent an unexpected shiver down Draco’s spine. Before even considering the consequences of his actions, Draco looked up.

_Holy—_

Potter was standing not ten feet away, his lips curved into a dazzling smile and his impossibly green eyes sparkling with mirth. After noticing Potter untie his bowtie merely minutes after the ceremony, the absence of his dinner jacket now didn’t surprise Draco much. The rest, however — the rolled-up sleeves, accentuating his muscular forearms; the unbuttoned collar, showing off delicious collarbones and— _Merlin, was that a tattoo?_ And together with his flushed cheeks and signature just-fucked hairdo, Potter looked like the star of Draco’s every wet dream.

“I—”

Draco swallowed, the sight before him obstructing his ability to form a single coherent thought.

“Come on,” Potter grinned, reaching out a hand in invitation. “I’ll be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
